


Colour in The Lines

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby!Luke, Fluff, M/M, daddy!michael, i didnt even mention calum oops, like idek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't understand a lot of what Luke does, like his request to be treated like a toddler. He does it though, because he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour in The Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 40 minutes, i have no idea where it came from. I just have a thing about Luke acting a lot younger than he is.

There was lots of things Michael didn't understand about his boyfriend, like his constant need to be babied or the amount of cuddles he needed during the day. He's not saying that he hates it, because he doesn't; he just didn't understand. Luke hadn't been ignored as a child, he got more love than both of his older brothers together. Maybe that's what it was, he was so used to the constant attention from his mum that when she wasn't around he craved it. He didn't understand why he was the last to know about Luke's needs as his boyfriend. But as Ashton so perfectly said, maybe he was embarrassed; not many 18 year old boys feel the need to act like a toddler purely so they can have more affection. That led them to now; the boys all sat around in the lounge. 

Luke was lay on his stomach, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he tried his hardest to colour in the lines. Stay in the lines, that's what daddy told him. He could do it. His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, constantly chewing on his lip ring as he did so. Luke's eyes widened as he studied his picture properly, he'd gone out of the lines. He didn't want daddy to be mad at him, so he just wiggled over to Ashton and patted his arm. "Ashton," he whispered, blue eyes wide with childlike innocence. "What is it buddy?" He asked quietly, looking down at the younger boy. "Can we swap? I went out the lines," he whispered, glancing around to make sure Michael couldn't hear. Ashton looked at Luke's picture before nodding and quickly swapping them over. "Good boy, Lukey," he cooed, running his fingers through Luke's mop of blond hair before trying to fix up the picture that Luke had just given him.

Luke grinned when he finished, granted he had pen all over his hands and somehow on his face. But he'd finished his picture for daddy, the boy looked up; a smile on his face as he was met with Michael's jade eyes. "Look daddy!" He grinned, holding the picture out to him. Michael crouched down, eyes flickering over the picture before glancing at Ashton; who, rightly so, had a very guilty look on his face. "Thats not your picture, baby," he spoke softly, carefully taking it from Luke and putting it on the floor. "Where's your picture?" his voice was too calm and it scared Luke, but he was determined to make Michael believe it was his. "That is my picture! I stayed in the lines like you told me! It's mine" Luke huffed, arms folding over his chest as he stared up at Michael. 

The older boy clenched his jaw, eyes wide as he stared at the boy throwing a tantrum. "Thats not the picture I have you, that's Ashton's," he tried to keep his voice calm- giving Luke the opportunity to tell him the truth: but he had no such luck. Luke whined, slamming his hands down on the floor, "It is my picture!" He shouted, bottom lip quivering as he stared up at Michael. The red haired boy clenched his jaw, grabbing the top of Luke's arm and tugging him up. "When I tell you to colour, i expect it to be the picture I gave you, baby." He tugged Luke up to their room and sat down on the bed, staring up at him. "Jeans off and lay over my lap, Luke." 

The blond boy whimpered as Michael grabbed his arm, tripping over his feet as he tried to catch up with the older boy. A whine left his lips as he stared at Michael, he knew what that meant. The boy folded his arms and shook his head, "No." He spoke firmly, hands shaking as he glared at Michael. He certainly didn't feel as confident as he was making out to be: he ran his fingers through his hair, gaze dropping to the floor as he shifted on his feet. Michael sighed heavily, eyes on Luke. "Come here, baby," he said firmly, hands reaching out for Luke's hips and tugging him down. 

"I just wanted my picture to be good, daddy," Luke mumbled, arms wrapping around Michael's neck as he cuddled closer. "I didn't put you on my lap for cuddles, Luke." Michael sighed, unhooking Luke's arms and holding them by his side's. The blonds eyes glistened with tears as he stared at Michael, his bottom lip quivering as he looked down. Michael sighed exasperated with the whole situation, "Don't cry, Lucas." 

Luke sniffled, staring at his lap as he shifted slightly. He didn't mean to make daddy mad, he just wanted his picture to be good. He slowly wiggled himself off Michael's lap, crawling on all fours to the corner of the room; his forehead touching the wall as he put himself in a time-out, it was a much better idea than the spanking Michael was going to give him. The blond sniffled as he fiddled with his fingers, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. Even Luke didn't understand why he felt the need to be little, maybe it was because of his constant babying from everyone because he was the youngest.

After half an hour, Michael was bored of looking at the back of Luke and listening to the little sniffles that left his boyfriend. "Come here, Lukey," he spoke softly, kicking his shoes off as he lay on the bed. He watched with a small smile as Luke slowly turned around, blue hues wide as he assessed the situation before slowly padding over to Michael. He looked more childlike than ever before, Luke slowly tugged off his shoes before crawling onto the bed beside Michael. The older boy wrapped both his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him closer, earning a small squeal from his boyfriend. Michael chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the back of his shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you cry, baby. You didn't need to change your picture to make daddy happy. You know I always like what you do," he spoke softly, his cold nose pressing against the warm skin of Luke's neck. The blond slowly wiggled about in Michaels arms, eyes wide as they faced each other; "B-But, i went o-out of the lines," he stammered, gaze not quite meeting Michael's. "Oh baby, just because I told you to stay in the lines- didn't mean you had too." Michael felt foolish that all this had happened because he had told Luke to stay in the lines whilst he was coloring. 

The blond boy nodded, not saying anything else as he cuddled into michael. Most people thought his request was weird, treat him like a toddler. But Michael? He did it because he loved the boy beside him. No matter how weird things could get.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think the ending kind of sucked. But if you ever wanna message me, my tumblr is blinkhxmmo and my Twitter is @punklucass you're more than welcome to send prompts to me also.


End file.
